<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salty Snack by otomiyatickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800111">Salty Snack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles'>otomiyatickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Teasing, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the girlfriend steals some snacks, she deserves to get tickled. Right? That’s all there is to it:).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Salty Snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you anonymous Ko-fi Supporter for the request☕💖! And also for requesting this couple specifically, thanks to this I rewatched all HTTYD movies because I felt motivated (and needed it for insp!) including the extras, and I’m also thinking of starting the series on Netflix soon*0* </p><p>This fic takes place somewhere between movie 2 and 3, and as you requested focuses on tummy tickles. Hope you like the fic!^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welp, okay! That was totally useless, but at least Tuffnut’s dragon’s looking all trendy and glorious again.” Hiccup closed the door and kicked off his shoes. Ugh, he was not really thrilled when Tuffnut whined that he needed to help out with Ruffnut and his dragon’s gear, but in the end he had quite some fun helping them out. It was always a challenge to provide nice gear for a two-headed dragon. </p><p>“Is that so? Well great job, Hiccup!” Hiccup turned in surprise to find his girlfriend sprawled on top of his bed, looking totally happy over there.</p><p>“Astrid!” He had been talking like this to Toothless who was also in the room, but it was always a happy surprise whenever Astrid chose to sneak inside when he wasn’t here. </p><p>“I’m proud of you! You’ve learned to solve even the smallest of cases. Always so helpful,” Astrid said, and she applauded sarcastically but not in a mean way. Hiccup smiled and walked over to where she was comfortably lying on his bed, and he gave her a kiss.</p><p>“What are you reading?” he asked, turning around to fetch something that had been on his mind way before Tuffnut came and asked his attention for such a tiny and trivial thing. </p><p>“Just your latest notes on dragons. Been working hard I see,” Astrid said, browsing throug a pile of papers. </p><p>“Haha yeah, well I was glad to do some catching up. Actually hadn’t worked on those since-”</p><p>“You started on that map,” Astrid finished for him.</p><p>“Yep~” Hiccup admitted. He looked at her and they exchanged smiles - of which Astrid’s still had that same magic to it as always. It made him feel warm inside.</p><p>“Well I was hoping to hang out here and make sure you wouldn’t be doing either of those things right now,” she said, putting away the notes.</p><p>“Not the map, no dragon homework. Just some relaxing with me and Toothless, right Toothless?” Toothless made a merry sound, and Hiccup laughed.</p><p>“You’re right. Speaking of which, mother actually made me a couple of salty snacks earlier. I put them around here to eat later,” Hiccup said, searching the room for the bowl.</p><p>“Salty snacks hm? You’re quite the salty snack yourself,” Astrid joked. Hiccup chuckled and continued to search. At last he found the bowl. </p><p>“Well I’m about to get salty indeed, because obviously this is not how I left them, someone stole the snacks!” Hiccup said, turning around to show her the empty bowl. </p><p>“And you’re looking at <em>me</em>? You suspect I ate them? Could’ve been Toothless,” she said. Hiccup already thought there was something smug about her attitude ever since he came home, and he was pretty sure he now knew the reason. </p><p>Astrid liked to be mischievous once in a while.</p><p>“I’m not sure, I don't think it was him. The thief has quite some manners and ate them without leaving a single trail or crumb. It couldn’t have been Toothless, right bud?” Toothless agreed with a happy growl. </p><p>“Nope, I really think you are guilty,” Hiccup said, and he slowly approached the bed where Astrid was relaxing. </p><p>“You <em>think</em>, huh? I see. So what are you gonna do about it?“ she said smugly, an attractive smirk on her face. However Hiccup’s attitude wasn’t any less confident than hers. He knew that right now, he had ther upper hand and he was in for some delight that beat all snacks in the world, sweet and salty: his girlfriend's laughter.</p><p>“Well I guess first I’ll tickle you until you admit it, then, I’ll tickle you some more to punish you for stealing my snacks. Sounds like a fair deal to me,” he said, and he loved the way Astrid went from totally relaxed on his bed to jumping up- an alarmed expression on her face.</p><p>“Hohoho now that’s not fair! You have no evideaaahahaa!” Hiccup was quick to pull her back down and he pinned her down and tickled her sides. Astrid threw her head back and flailed and squirmed.</p><p>“Nohaha Hiccahaa!” As strong as she was, she was quite quick to catch his hand, and as she caught her breath their eyes locked. Despite the huge smile he forced ond her face, she looked as confident as before he commenced his tickle attack on her.</p><p>“I’ll get you back for this, you know that,” she panted. Hiccup leaned in and poked their noses together, smirking back at her.</p><p>“I know, but not right now since I know that you know Toothless’s in here, and as we found out countless of lovely times, he’s on my side. So, unless you want to get drenched in dragon drool again, I suggest you better stay put and take this tickle punishment - which you totally deserve you little <em>thief</em>!” </p><p>Hiccup finished his monologue and continued the tickle attack, making her respond immediately with loud adorable laughter.</p><p>“Ahahalriii-<em>ehayaaha</em>!” Astrid laughed hysterically and she covered her face with her arms, slightly muffling her vocal hysteria.</p><p>“I reheheally didn’t mphphhh!” Even muffled, her laughs and giggles were as satisfying as ever. Hiccup looked down at her squirming body and began to peel away her shirt.</p><p>“So, I’m guessing those lovely snacks I was looking forward to are now right here hm? To think that you’d sneak around my room and just munch away those delicious things, I am in shock!” he said jokingly as he started to scribble with all ten fingers at her exposed stomach. </p><p>“Hiccaa-aaahaha! I dihihiidn’t ahahah!” Hiccup remembered the first time he tickled Astrid like this and was so astonished to learn she could laugh like this. Pitchy and hysterical, yet beautiful and charming. Astrid’s tickle-laugh was one of the best things, and just once in a while, ooonce in a while it was good to treat himself to a good load of it.</p><p>“Wahahait - nohahaaa! I r-aahahehe!” It was quite mean to not let her talk, but there was something adorable about Astrid fighting to speak properly yet getting overpowered by her own laughing reflex. </p><p>“You were saying? Your tummy is too ticklish, you say? Alas, it is the fate of a thief, Astrid,” Hiccup continued to tease smugly, tickling her tummy with speedy fingers that scribbled and circled around her belly button. Sometimes he suddenly pinched her sides to surprise her, and in the end his fingers scribbled and scratched closer and closer to the center of her tummy.</p><p>“EEehehee nohoooo-ehehe it w-<em>ahaha</em>!” Everytime Astrid managed to squirm and wriggle away, Hiccup grabbed her legs and pulled her back to him so he could go back to tickling her guilty tummy. He poked and scratched, and this time finally wiggled his finger in her belly button, knowing how much this tickled her. Her cute pride also never agreed with getting tickled like that.</p><p>“Hiccahaha- don’t you dahahre- nohoho! Not there!” Her hands went back instantly and tried to push his hands away again, she tried to pull her shirt down and also tried to grab at anything so she could pull herself from under him, but to no avail.</p><p>“AHaha-AHAh! Hicca-alright! I dihihid- eehehe!” Hiccup was getting a little carried away in tickling her that he had to snap out of it and understand she really was trying to talk.</p><p>“Oh, ah, yes! Yes, sorry,” he said as he lifted his hands, but he continued to hover them above her, enjoying how she curled up and still giggled.</p><p>“Ehehe- I ahahate the snacks, but!” She adorably held up her finger, then she pointed down. </p><p>“Hm?” Hiccup continued to gape at her cute blushy and smiley face, but eventually he bent down and found another bowl with some of the snacks, obviously not all, but there was definitely some left.</p><p>“I hihiid them here, so you could have some. T-thehey are really good,” she giggled </p><p>“Really? And you’re only telling me now?” Hiccup teased, and he loved the look on her face. She had been so asking for it.</p><p>“Well, if you liked them so much - <em>munch</em> -” he put one in his mouth and agreed it tasted really good.</p><p>“I could always ask my mom to make some more, hm?” He took one of the snacks and fondly put it in Astrid’s mouth. She munched tiredly, the cute smile on her face, and she was still giggling softly.</p><p>“Of course I could make some more!” They both froze and gaped at the door where mother stood, a smile on her face.</p><p>“Mom! L-learn to knock!” Hiccup gasped out.</p><p>“I know I know, my bad! I just thought someone was getting murdered in here, but glad to see you are both fine. Well then, excuse me for interrupting!” Still smiling sweetly, she closed the door. Hiccup stared at the door, then he slowly turned back at Astrid. His fingers that were still resting on her bare stomach curled, and she twitched in surprise.</p><p>“M-m-my fault?” she squeaked. Hiccup smirked. He knew it wasn’t, but just wished to mess with her a liiittle bit more. He wiggled his fingers on her tummy and she barked out a loud pitchy laugh again.</p><p>“Hiccup! I cahahan’t believe youu!” she laughed brightly. Hiccup laughed along with her. Toothless was peacefully asleep while he continued to wreck his girlfriend, tickling her playfully until all she could bring out was silent voiceless giggles.</p><p>“I gihihive, I give!” By now, Astrid was under him and he was on top of her. They looked longingly in each other’s eyes while she caught her breath, both smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>Hiccup cautiously looked at Toothless to confirm he was asleep - it would’ve been a little awkward if not - before he kissed her. The kiss didn’t last as long as he had thought and wished it was gonna be.</p><p>See, Astrid suddenly flipped him under her, and he had no idea where she got that strength from after a tickle attack like that. She swung her braid elegantly over her shoulder and smirked.</p><p>“Well, since Toothless is sleeping now, I don’t think it’ll hurt to-” Hiccup’s eyes widened when her wiggling fingers instantly went for his killer spot; his armpits. As mean as she was, Astrid then continued their kiss where they had left off, kissing him and tickling him to keep down the noise. Alright then. She got her well-deserved revenge.</p><p>At last by the end of it they were both breathless <em>and </em>tired, cuddling in bed and munching on the leftover salty snacks. </p><p>“Salty snack, mister?” Astrid asked smugly, holding one out to feed to him. Hiccup giggled and accepted. He then returned the favor.</p><p>“Salty snack, miss?” She also took it, and they both laughed and finally settled in a cuddle position. Actually it had been a really long while since Hiccup had a relaxing day like this. Together they remained like that, and eventually they joined Toothless in a lovely afternoon nap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>